A Regret (Please, Come Back to Me)
by Ririn Chubby
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak tahu, jika hidupnya akan berantakan ketika sebuah penyesalan datang menghantuinya-dan kesempatan kedua tidak lagi ada untuknya. (Sequel The Betrayal) (Kaisoo) / YAOI. Don't Like Don't Read


**A Regret ( Please, Come Back to Me )**

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Wu Yi Fan**

**Pairing: Kaisoo**

**Genre: YAOI, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: T (mungkin)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual. Waspadalah!**

**Disclaimer: Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri. Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing. Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

**Summary: Kim Jongin tidak tahu, jika hidupnya akan berantakan ketika sebuah penyesalan datang menghantuinya—dan kesempatan kedua tidak lagi ada untuknya.**

.

.

Nah, ini sequel dari ff pertamaku The Betrayal. Maaf kalau isinya ngaco dan mengecewakan. Semoga suka ya

_**Selamat membaca ;)**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga tahun sudah terlewati semenjak Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membawa dirinya pergi dari apartemen Jongin—dan _**juga dari kehidupan Jongin**_. Kehidupan Kyungsoo berjalan sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Hanya saja, kini Kyungsoo dapat bernapas dengan lega karena tidak ada lagi sosok namja tampan yang dengan sukses membuat batinnya tertekan. Walaupun tidak dapat Kyungsoo pungkiri, beberapa bulan setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sosok namja berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin—ia masih merasa sulit untuk melupakan sosok yang dulunya sangat ia cintai itu. Ingatannya akan selalu mengingat momen-momen manis yang mereka ciptakan—yang dengan sukses kembali membuat airmatanya keluar dari kedua sudut mata bulatnya. Sampai sekarang Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik, kenapa Jongin tega melakukan hal itu padanya?

Entah hal ini bisa disebut sebagai _**trauma**_ atau tidak—tapi semenjak Jongin menggoreskan luka yang begitu dalam di hati Kyungsoo, membuang kepercayaan yang Kyungsoo berikan untuknya, Kyungsoo menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih pendiam dari sebelumnya. Ia juga berubah menjadi sosok namja mungil dan manis yang lebih sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain (kecuali orang terdekatnya). Ia akan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh ketika seseorang yang tidak terlalu mengenalnya mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Walaupun kepalanya mengangguk dan mulutnya mengucapkan ' iya '—hati Kyungsoo tengah berperang untuk lebih memilih mempercayai orang tersebut atau tidak.

Baekhyun sempat bertanya—kenapa ia masih saja sendiri padahal kejadian yang ia alami sudah terlewati selama tiga tahun? Dan Kyungsoo hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya atau ia akan mengatakan jika belum ada yang membuatnya tertarik.

Baekhyun pernah mengenalkan Kyungsoo dengan beberapa teman dekatnya di rumah, namun Kyungsoo langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ketika Baekhyun kembali bertanya kenapa Kyungsoo selalu menolak namja yang ia kenalkan—Baekhyun yakin, semua namja yang berusaha ia kenalkan pada Kyungsoo adalah namja baik-baik—Kyungsoo dengan lancar menjawab jika mereka bukan tipenya. Dan Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk pasrah ketika mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo yang selalu sama setiap harinya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kursi panjang yang berada di depan kelasnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun datang dan langsung memeluknya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Kyungsoo—yang langsung membuat Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah—seraya mengeluarkan suara yang tidak dapat didengar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat mata sipit Baekhyun yang memerah. Kyungsoo yakin, pasti Baekhyun sedang bertengkar dengan Park Chanyeol—kekasihnya.

" Ada apa Baekkie? Kenapa matamu memerah begitu?" Kyungsoo berujar lembut. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo—kali ini lebih erat.

Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Baekhyun sambil tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Baekhyun, berusaha menenangkannya.

" Y—yeolli marah padaku Kyungie," Baekhyun menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit parau. Pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo sudah terlepas dan berganti menatap wajah manis sang sahabat. Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah Baekhyun sedih begitu, jadi ikut merasa sedih.

" Apa yang membuat _**si tiang listrik**_ itu marah padamu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya ia bawa untuk menatap sepatunya dibanding wajah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ingin menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi ia takut. Karena sungguh, Kyungsoo akan sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah dan mengoceh panjang lebar.

" K—kemarin malam…. K—kemarin malam aku pergi bersama Jongdae," cicit Baekhyun. Ia memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi telinganya—bersiap menerima ocehan Kyungsoo yang akan membuat telinganya berdengung sakit. Dan Kyungsoo yang melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan, hanya dapat menghela napas pelan. Berusaha menahan emosi yang langsung muncul ketika mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka kedua matanya dan hampir terjungkal ke belakang ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cukup dekat dengan wajahnya dengan kondisi mata yang melotot dan tangan mungilnya yang berada di kedua sisi pinggang rampingnya. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya dengan gugup. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" Kau berulah lagi Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada dinginnya.

Baekhyun merasa nyalinya seketika menciut mendengar nada bicara Kyungsoo yang—_**ugh**_—menyeramkan di telinganya.

" Tapi kami hanya berteman Kyung, tidak memiliki hubungan khusus!" Baekhyun mengelak. Menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo dengan nada yang berusaha ia atur senormal mungkin. Ingat! Kyungsoo sangat menyeramkan ketika marah.

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

" Ya kau memang menganggap namja-namja yang pernah pergi berdua bersamamu hanya teman—tapi tidak untuk mereka Byun Baekhyun! Kau itu _**bodoh**_ atau apa? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu untuk tidak menyetujui ajakan para namja itu, tapi kau dengan keras kepalanya mengiyakan ajakan mereka dan pergi berdua. Kau tidak tahu? _**Mereka itu menyukaimu**_! Mereka berusaha mendekatimu dan _**menghancurkan hubunganmu bersama Chanyeol**_! Kau harusnya sadar akan hal itu Baek!" Kyungsoo berujar marah. Ia paling tidak suka ketika Baekhyun kembali melakukan hal yang membuatnya bertengkar dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo katakan. Baekhyun salah, ia sadar akan hal itu.

" Maaf Kyung…" Baekhyun berujar pelan.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku Baek—" ujar Kyungsoo.

"—minta maaflah pada Chanyeol, kau bersalah padanya. Aku yakin, ia pasti sangat marah padamu saat ini.." lanjut Kyungsoo seraya mengelus pelan surai hitam Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo. Walaupun Kyungsoo marah padanya, hal itu tidak akan bertahan lama.

" Terimakasih Kyung.." Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo dengan senang hati membalas pelukan sahabatnya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong sebuah boneka Pororo berukuran besar yang ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sedikit terkekeh ketika mengingat sosok yang memiliki boneka Pororo tersebut. Namun tak lama kemudian ekspresinya berubah sendu dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

Jongin berteriak kencang—frustasi—dengan tangan besarnya mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut coklat miliknya, menariknya dengan kuat yang menyebabkan beberapa helai rambut tersebut lepas dari kulit kepalanya. Jongin kembali meneriakkan nama sosok sang terkasih—Do Kyungsoo—dengan kencang, berharap teriakannya kali ini akan membuat Kyungsoo datang menemuinya dan memeluknya dengan erat. _**Jongin berharap—sangat berharap.**_

Kim Jongin seperti tidak memiliki arah hidup semenjak sosok sang terkasih—Do Kyungsoo—memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkannya tiga tahun lalu. Meninggalkan begitu dalam sebuah _**penyesalan**_ yang hingga saat ini masih setia memenuhi seluruh isi hatinya. Sekedar informasi, jika Luhan sudah menikah dua tahun lalu dengan anak sahabat dari kedua orangtuanya.

Jongin merasa kacau ketika Kyungsoo tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan hidupnya. Ia tak dapat bernapas dengan baik ketika mengingat bagaimana terlukanya wajah Kyungsoo saat itu. Ketika dirinya yang dengan lancang menggoreskan begitu banyak luka di hati namja berparas manis itu.

Kehidupan Jongin berubah jauh dari kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia tak peduli lagi pada kuliahnya—walaupun masih tetap berkuliah, tapi Jongin tidak pernah memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh Dosennya. Apartemen Jongin pun tak luput dari perubahan yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia membiarkan apartemennya kacau balau. Sampah-sampah berada di sekitar ruang tengah dan kamarnya dan beberapa barang berbahan kaca yang pecah juga turut serta berserakan. Jongin tidak berniat untuk membersihkan apartemennya yang sudah dipenuhi debu yang cukup tebal—_**Jongin tidak peduli.**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan santai di sepanjang koridor kampus untuk menuju ruang perpustakaan. Sesekali tubuh mungilnya sedikit membungkuk dengan sebuah senyum yang terulas manis di belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya ketika orang-orang yang berada di sekitar koridor menyapanya dengan ramah. Dan Kyungsoo hampir saja merasakan tubuhnya akan terjatuh ke depan jika tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya dengan baik. Kyungsoo melihat ke bawah dan menemukan simpul tali sepatu sebelah kirinya terlepas. Kyungsoo mendengus ketika tahu hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya hampir terjatuh.

Membawa tubuhnya untuk menepi agar tak menghalangi jalan, Kyungsoo lantas berjongkok dan kembali membuat simpul pada tali sepatunya yang terlepas—tanpa tahu jika sudah ada seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo sudah berdiri dan terkejut ketika menemukan sosok yang dulu ia cintai kini berdiri tepat di depannya—dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kyungsoo menatap sebentar wajah mantan kekasihnya itu—Kim Jongin—dan hatinya sedikit meringis ketika menyadari jika Jongin telah berubah. _**Sangat berubah**_

Tubuhnya yang dulu berisi (bukan gemuk), kini terlihat sangat kurus. Pakaiannya yang dulu selalu rapi dan bersih (karena Kyungsoo), kini terlihat lusuh dan berantakan. Wajah tampannya yang dulu selalu Kyungsoo kagumi—kini menjadi pucat dengan sedikit bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan rahangnya. Bibirnya pun tak kalah buruk kondisinya—pucat dan kering. Mata tajam Jongin yang dulu selalu digunakan untuk menatapnya, kini terlihat sangat menyeramkan—dengan kantung mata berwarna hitam tepat di bawah matanya. Terakhir—rambut coklatnya yang dulu terurus rapi, kini menjadi berantakan dan mulai memanjang. _**Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin tidak lagi mengurus dirinya dengan baik.**_

Mengabaikan rasa sedih yang tiba-tiba muncul di hatinya ketika mata bulatnya kembali melihat Jongin dengan keadaan yang sekacau ini, Kyungsoo menatap Jongin datar. Bersiap untuk melangkahkan kembali kakinya, sebelum pergelangan tangannya dipegang sangat erat oleh Jongin.

" K—kyung.." Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang serak. Ia hampir kehilangan suaranya karena terus-menerus ia gunakan untuk meneriakkan nama Kyungsoo selama tiga tahun terakhir.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon panggilan Jongin. Matanya menatap tajam pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam kuat oleh Jongin sebelum menyentaknya dengan kuat—dan sukses membuat tubuh rapuh Jongin terhuyung ke belakang.

Jongin terkejut dengan tindakan Kyungsoo—yang jujur sangat kasar menurut Jongin. Namun ia mengerti Kyungsoo seperti itu karena perbuatannya. Jongin mencoba untuk kembali meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo, namun belum sempat Jongin menggenggamnya—kembali Kyungsoo menyentakkan tangan itu dengan kuat. Kali ini tangan Jongin sukses mengenai wajahnya sendiri.

Jongin menatap nanar wajah Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengukir senyum miris saat lagi-lagi Kyungsoo melakukan penolakan terhadap dirinya. Dadanya pun tak luput untuk merasakan kesakitan karena penolakan Kyungsoo—kembali disayat dengan cepat menggunakan _**pisau tak kasat mata**_. Dan Kyungsoo masih menatap datar wajah _**namja brengsek**_ di hadapannya.

" Kyung, kumohon beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kyung, aku mencintaimu—" masih dengan suara yang serak, Jongin kembali memohon.

Lagi—Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan pandangannya yang datar.

"—kembali padaku Kyung. A—aku… Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan baik tanpa kau di sisiku. Kumohon, kembali padaku Kyung,"—lanjut Jongin. Kali ini dengan airmata yang sedikit mengalir di kedua pipinya yang tirus.

Tak ada jawaban apapun yang terlontar dari makhluk berparas manis di hadapan Jongin. Kyungsoo memang tidak berniat untuk berbicara pada Jongin.

" Hidupku berantakan sejak kau meninggalkanku Kyung.." Jongin kembali berbicara, kali ini suaranya terdengar—cukup—pelan.

Merasa muak dengan namja di hadapannya, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk berbicara pada Jongin.

" _**Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu untuk membuat hidupmu sendiri berantakan Kim Jongin**_!" dengan suaranya yang terkesan dingin, Kyungsoo menjawab ucapan Jongin tadi. Tatapannya tidak berubah—datar tanpa ekspresi.

Jongin merasa ada _**tangan besar tak kasat mata yang mencubit hatinya yang sebenarnya sudah terluka.**_ Kembali membuat luka itu semakin dalam, yang menyebabkan Jongin mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya dengan kuat. Ucapan Kyungsoo telak _**menohok ulu hatinya.**_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa pusing yang tiba-tiba saja datang menyerangnya.

" Maaf Kyung—maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu. Kumohon, kembali padaku dan kita ulang semuanya dari awal Kyung," pinta Jongin memelas.

" Aku sudah tak mencintai Luhan—aku sudah melupakannya Kyung,"

Kyungsoo membuat ekspresi berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kali ini mata bulatnya menatap sosok Kim Jongin dengan pandangan meremehkan. Mulutnya ia gunakan untuk mengeluarkan suara decihan yang cukup keras sebelum—

" Bagus jika kau sudah melupakan Luhan—" ekspresinya memang sudah berubah, namun tidak untuk nada bicaranya. Kyungsoo kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang terkesan dingin dan sinis secara bersamaan.

"—dan _**aku pun sudah melupakanmu Kim Jongin brengsek**_!"—tepat setelah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat yang sukses membuat Jongin membeku di tempatnya, Kyungsoo melangkah cukup cepat—meninggalkan seorang Kim Jongin yang kini menatap punggung sempitnya dengan _**tatapan penuh luka.**_

_**Kyungsoo membencinya.**_

.

.

Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai yang dipijaknya dengan keras. Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan akibat lututnya yang menyentuh lantai. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, tangan besarnya ia gunakan untuk—kembali—mencengkeram dada sebelah kirinya dengan sangat kuat. Senyuman _**penuh**_ _**luka **_tertoreh di bibirnya yang _**pucat dan mengering**_. Airmatanya pun mengalir tanpa bisa ia cegah. Jongin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat ketika mengetahui orang yang dulu begitu _**mencintainya**_—kini berbalik _**membencinya**_. Jongin tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo jika sekarang makhluk mungil berparas manis itu membencinya, Jongin tahu—jika ia memang pantas mendapatkan balasan akibat perbuatannya tiga tahun lalu.

Jongin memegang kepalanya yang terasa semakin pusing. Mengerang sebentar dengan suara lemahnya—sebelum pemandangan yang gelap mengambil alih kesadarannya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kris menatap wajah Jongin yang terpejam dengan pandangan prihatin. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap airmata Jongin—yang anehnya masih saja keluar padahal Jongin sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Kris tahu hal apa yang tengah Jongin alami. Dulu—sebelum keadaan Jongin separah ini—Jongin selalu bercerita jika dirinya masih sangat mencintai Kyungsoo dan menginginkan namja mungil itu kembali ke sisinya. Kris tidak bisa berbicara apapun ketika itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya memberi nasihat untuk Jongin atau menyarankan lebih baik Jongin mencari pengganti Kyungsoo. Jongin yang mendengar saran Kris seperti itu tentu saja menolak dengan tegas. Kyungsoo yang terbaik untuknya—begitu Jongin berucap. Dan Kris hanya menghela napas pelan sambil menyemangati Jongin, berdoa semoga Kyungsoo dapat menerima dirinya lagi. Namun ternyata doa Jongin maupun doa Kris tidak—mungkin belum—dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Jongin masih saja mengharapkan Kyungsoo, _**tanpa peduli pada hidupnya yang semakin kacau setiap harinya.**_

Pergerakan yang dilakukan tangan Jongin sukses membuat Kris—yang tadinya membenamkan wajahnya di kasur tempat Jongin berbaring—terkejut. Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan menemukan Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Airmatanya masih sedikit mengalir di sudut mata sebelah kanannya.

" K—kris Hyung.. A—aku di mana sekarang?" Jongin bertanya dengan suaranya yang lemah.

Kris mengusap peluh yang berada di dahi Jongin dan mengelus rambut coklat Jongin dengan sayang. _**Sungguh!**_ Kris merasa sakit melihat sahabat yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri mengalami hal _**semenyakitkan ini.**_

_**Tidak! **_Kris juga tidak menyalahkan Kyungsoo karena sudah membuat Jongin seperti _**mayat hidup**_ begitu. Kris tahu semuanya. Kris tahu ketika Jongin menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan. Kris tahu ketika Jongin menyakiti Kyungsoo dan Kris tahu—Jongin kacau karena Kyungsoo tidak berada di sisinya lagi.

" Kau berada di ruang kesehatan Jongin, kau pingsan di koridor tadi. Sekarang beristirahatlah, tubuhmu sangat lemah," jawab dan suruh Kris dengan lembut.

Jongin hanya mengangguk. Mengabaikan apa yang Kris perintahkan untuknya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk menatap seluruh isi ruang kesehatan dan tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mata sendunya melihat seseorang.

_**I—itu Kyungsoo.**_

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di kasur yang berjarak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring sekarang. Kyungsoo tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Dan tangan mungilnya ia gerakkan seolah-olah menyuruh Jongin untuk mendekat padanya.

" K—kyung.." gumam Jongin pelan. _**Bibir pucat**_ dan_** keringnya**_ terulas senyum—kali ini senyum _**manis**_ yang Jongin tunjukkan.

Kris mengernyit mendengar Jongin menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat isi ruang kesehatan dan mengerutkan keningnya ketika matanya tidak menangkap adanya tanda-tanda keberadaan sosok namja mungil yang memiliki kegemaran memasak itu. Yang Kris dapatkan hanya seorang namja cantik yang sedang duduk di samping kanan kasur yang di atasnya tengah berbaring seorang namja tampan dengan kompres menempel di dahinya.

" K—kyungie.." lagi Jongin menggumamkan nama Kyungsoo. Tubuh lemahnya sudah bangun dari posisi berbaringnya dan akan menggunakan kakinya untuk mendekati sosok Kyungsoo yang masih saja tersenyum manis padanya.

Kris dengan sigap menahan pergerakan yang dilakukan Jongin ketika matanya sudah kembali pada posisi semula—kembali memandang Jongin.

" L—lepas H—hyung … Aku ingin mendekati Kyungsoo di sana," Jongin meronta di dalam dekapan Kris. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menunjuk di mana posisi Kyungsoo berada.

Kris melihat arah yang ditunjuk Jongin dan kembali—yang didapatkannya adalah seorang namja cantik yang tengah menjaga namja tampan yang tadi sempat ia lihat sebentar—bukan sosok Do Kyungsoo.

Kris dapat menangkap satu hal yang tengah Jongin alami saat ini—_**Jongin sedang berhalusinasi!**_

Kris mendongakkan kepalanya, berusaha menahan lelehan airmata yang siap meluncur dari mata tajamnya. Kim Jongin, sosok sahabat sekaligus adik yang Kris sayangi tidak mungkin kan _**kehilangan akal sehatnya?**_

" Tidak Jongin, itu orang lain bukan Kyungsoo.." masih dengan tangan yang mendekap tubuh lemah Jongin, Kris mencoba memberitahu pada Jongin bahwa sosok yang dilihatnya bukanlah Kyungsoo, tapi orang lain.

Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Ia tidak terima dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Hyung-nya itu. Sosok itu memang Kyungsoo—bukan orang lain.

" Tidak Hyung! Itu Kyungsoo, bukan orang lain. Kumohon, biarkan aku mendekatinya Hyung. Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya—dan aku ingin meminta agar ia kembali ke sisiku. Tolong.. Lepaskan aku Hyung.." kali ini suara Jongin terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya masih mencoba untuk melepaskan dekapan erat Kris.

Lolos! Airmata Kris dengan suksesnya meloloskan diri dari mata tajam sang empunya. Tak peduli dengan dirinya yang tengah menangis saat ini, Kris berusaha dengan kuat untuk menenangkan Jongin yang masih saja meronta dalam dekapannya. Mulutnya terus meracau—mengucapkan kata maaf dan permohonan agar Kyungsoo kembali ke sisinya.

Kris merasa airmatanya mengalir semakin deras ketika Jongin tak henti-hentinya meracau tentang kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo. Suara Jongin yang kian melemah menambah _**luka sayatan**_ di hati Kris. Kris semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin ketika dirasa Jongin sudah tak lagi memberontak. Yang tersisa hanyalah tubuh Jongin yang terjatuh lemah dalam pelukan Kris dengan sedikit darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

_**Tuhan, kumohon hentikan semua ini**_—Kris berdoa dalam hatinya.

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Sekarang Kyungsoo lebih memilih menapakkan kakinya pada anak-anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya—daripada bergabung dengan Ayah dan Ibunya yang saat ini tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

Memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah santai, ia membawa kakinya untuk mendekat pada meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah novel yang belum selesai ia baca. Setelah mendapatkan novel yang dicarinya—dengan membawa kacamata baca juga—Kyungsoo kembali melangkah untuk menuju kasur king size-nya. Mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur dengan sebuah bantal yang ia gunakan untuk sandaran pada punggung sempitnya.

Kyungsoo sedang serius dengan acara membacanya, ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas nakas yang berada di samping kiri tempat tidurnya bergetar cukup kuat selama beberapa detik. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mata bulatnya melihat ada satu pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan dengan nomor baru?—begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

Memilih membuka pesan yang tidak ia ketahui siapa pengirimnya, Kyungsoo segera membacanya dengan teliti hingga suara decihan yang berasal dari _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya menjadi satu-satunya sumber suara yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

Kyungsoo lantas membanting ponselnya cukup keras ke atas nakas. Ia sangat kesal ketika tahu siapa pengirim dari pesan tersebut.

_**Kim Jongin—sosok yang pernah menyakitinya.**_

.

_**Kyung.. Aku merindukanmu. Aku tak bisa menata hidupku dengan baik semenjak kau pergi dari sisiku. Kumohon—kembali padaku Kyung.. Dan bantu aku untuk menata hidupku lagi. Aku mencintaimu Kyung *emot love***_

.

.

Kyungsoo lebih memilih melanjutkan acara membacanya daripada membalas pesan—tidak penting—dari Jongin. Dan Kyungsoo harus menahan geramannya ketika ponselnya terus-menerus berbunyi—menandakan adanya pesan dan juga telepon untuknya.

Kyungsoo meniup poninya dengan keras seraya tangannya ia gunakan untuk membuang boneka Pororonya yang berukuran kecil ke sembarang arah. Jongin kembali mengganggunya.

Mengambil ponselnya dengan kasar, Kyungsoo lantas melihat siapa yang meneleponnya dan ia menemukan nomor asing yang Kyungsoo tahu itu milik Jongin-lah yang kembali mengganggunya.

Kyungsoo beralih pada tujuh pesan yang diterimanya—

.

_**Maafkan aku Kyung.. Kumohon, maafkan aku.**_

_**Kyung aku mencintaimu. Kau berbohong kan ketika kau mengatakan kau sudah melupakanku? Kumohon, katakan jika itu hanya omong kosongmu Kyung.**_

_**Kyung.. Kyungie, kembali padaku. Aku sudah berubah Kyung. Aku menyesal, sungguh!**_

_**Balas pesanku Kyung. Tolong.. Balas pesanku!**_

_**Aku kehilanganmu Kyung, kembali padaku. Ayo buat cerita baru tentang kita, aku akan membahagiakanmu Kyung.**_

_**Kyungsoo—tolong balas pesanku. Sekarang aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyung.**_

_**Balas pesanku—dan kembali padaku Kyungsoo.**_

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali mendecih setelah ia selesai membaca tujuh pesan tersebut. Kemudian jari-jari mungilnya bergerak lincah untuk mengetik sesuatu pada layar ponselnya. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo lantas mencabut baterai ponselnya dan menyimpannya di laci nakas. Ponselnya ia sembunyikan di bawah boneka Pororonya yang berukuran besar.

.

.

_**Dalam mimpimu saja Kim Jongin!**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo kembali memulai aksi perangnya dengan sang sahabat—Park Chanyeol. Kali ini bukan masalah tinggi tubuh Kyungsoo yang di bawah rata-rata—Chanyeol yang bilang begitu. Melainkan Chanyeol tengah mengejek mata Kyungsoo yang bulat itu. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang yang merasa terganggu karena ulah mereka, Chanyeol terus saja mengejek Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata pedasnya.

" Matamu itu terlalu bulat. Harusnya kau operasi matamu agar lebih sipit!"—Chanyeol berkata seraya tangannya dengan usil mencolek krim kue milik Kyungsoo dan mengoleskannya pada pipi kekasihnya. Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba dijahili seperti itu, dengan cepat menahan tangan Chanyeol dan menggigitnya dengan keras. Chanyeol sukses dibuat mengerang kesakitan karena gigitan Baekhyun.

" Asal kau tahu saja Kyung, ukuran matamu itu sangat menyeramkan jika dilihat oleh anak-anak di bawah umur,"—Chanyeol kembali mengejek Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar ejekan Chanyeol hanya menatap tajam sang sahabat. Namun tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengambil tas miliknya, kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah Chanyeol—

_**Duagh!**_

—dan sukses mengenai wajah tampan Chanyeol. Lagi—Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan.

.

" Asal kau tahu juga _**Tuan tiang**_, tidak akan ada kata '_**sipit**_' jika tidak ada kata '_**bulat'**_," Kyungsoo membalas ejekan Chanyeol dengan sinis.

Chanyeol melongo mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Tidak akan ada kata '_**sipit**_' jika tidak ada kata '_**bulat'**_. _**Hey!**_ Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo tersenyum menang kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya pada Chanyeol ketika melihat Chanyeol melongo seperti orang bodoh.

_**Kena kau Park Chanyeol!**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 malam saat ini. Namun, sosok namja mungil dengan paras manis yang teridentifikasi bernama Do Kyungsoo masih saja betah berada di area kampusnya. Bukan tanpa alasan Kyungsoo masih berada di kampus ketika langit sudah mengganti cahaya terangnya dengan warna gelap yang lebih pekat. Ketika Kyungsoo akan keluar dari gedung kampus, tiba-tiba saja air yang berasal dari atas langit tumpah dengan derasnya—yang menyebabkan Kyungsoo harus berlari secepat mungkin ke dalam gedung kampus jika tidak ingin tubuhnya basah kuyub karena siraman air yang tiba-tiba itu. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli sih jika memang tubuhnya basah kuyub karena hujan. Kyungsoo lebih peduli pada buku-buku pelajarannya. _**Hey!**_ Jika Kyungsoo kehujanan, Kyungsoo bisa langsung mandi jika sudah sampai di rumah dan pakaiannya pun bisa ia cuci, kemudian dijemur sampai kering. Selesai kan? Tapi jika buku-buku pelajarannya yang kehujanan—Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar buku-bukunya itu bisa kembali seperti semula. Intinya sih Kyungsoo tidak mau ambil _**risiko!**_

Mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang berusaha masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, Kyungsoo memilih menekuk kedua lututnya di atas kursi panjang yang saat ini tengah ia duduki—kursi itu berada di depan kelasnya. Memeluk kedua lutut tersebut seraya membenamkan kepalanya. Menghembuskan napasnya sedikit keras ketika rasa dingin itu tak kunjung berkurang, malah semakin bertambah.

Pergerakan yang diakibatkan oleh kursi yang sedang Kyungsoo duduki membuat namja mungil itu mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa orang yang kini duduk di sebelahnya. Dan Kyungsoo langsung membuat ekspresi datar ketika tahu siapa orang yang saat ini duduk di sebelahnya. _**Itu Kim Jongin—mantan kekasihnya.**_

Bergegas menurunkan kakinya yang berada di atas kursi panjang itu, Kyungsoo hendak melangkah pergi sebelum tangan mungil sebelah kanannya digenggam oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap datar tangan Jongin, kemudian menatap tajam Jongin seolah menegaskan jika Kyungsoo tidak suka dengan perbuatan Jongin saat ini. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli, ia malah menarik cukup kuat tangan Kyungsoo—yang menyebabkan tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit terhuyung dan berakhir dengan dirinya yang kini terduduk di pangkuan Jongin. Jongin bergegas melingkarkan kedua tangan besarnya pada perut Kyungsoo—Jongin tidak akan membuang kesempatan seperti ini.

Kyungsoo meronta dengan keras di pangkuan Jongin ketika otaknya sudah bisa menangkap apa yang terjadi saat ini—tadi itu otaknya sempat tidak berfungsi dengan baik karena terkejut dengan perbuatan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Semakin kuat Kyungsoo berontak, semakin kuat juga Jongin memeluk perut Kyungsoo.

Kelelahan, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih untuk meminta pada Jongin agar melepaskan pelukannya.

" Lepas!" pinta Kyungsoo dengan suara sinisnya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Indera penciumannya ia gunakan untuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo yang menguar dari helaian rambut Kyungsoo.

" Kubilang lepas Kim Jongin!" Kyungsoo kembali berucap dengan suara sinisnya. Ia berusaha menahan emosinya untuk tidak berteriak pada Jongin. Namun—Jongin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

_**Baiklah!**_ Jongin sendiri kan yang meminta Kyungsoo untuk melakukannya? Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, sebelum—

" KUBILANG LEPASKAN PELUKANMU DARI PERUTKU KIM JONGIN!" Kyungsoo berteriak tepat di hadapan Jongin setelah sebelumnya tangan mungil Kyungsoo dengan kasarnya melepaskan tangan Jongin yang melingkari perutnya.

Tubuh Jongin menegang ketika Kyungsoo berteriak sangat keras ditambah matanya yang menampakkan kilatan amarah yang—begitu—besar. Jongin memilih menundukkan kepalanya guna menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo—jika Jongin boleh jujur—yang menakutkan untuk dirinya.

Kyungsoo mendecih sebelum beranjak pergi. Tapi lagi-lagi, Jongin mengintrupsi langkahnya.

" Maafkan aku Kyungsoo.." Jongin bersuara. Suaranya yang lemah teredam oleh suara hujan yang saat ini masih saja turun dengan deras.

Kyungsoo tidak merespon.

" Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal telah menyakitimu Kyung. Sungguh! Aku menyesal" menahan sesak di dadanya, Jongin berusaha untuk berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar normal. Kali ini ia lebih mengeraskan suaranya agar Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suaranya dengan jelas.

Kembali—Kyungsoo tidak memberikan respon apapun.

" Kumohon—kembali padaku Kyung," Jongin membiarkan dirinya lagi-lagi menangis ketika memohon pada Kyungsoo untuk kembali padanya. Entah sebuah kebetulan atau tidak, tapi air hujan pun turun semakin deras. Seolah ikut menemani airmata yang mengalir dari kedua mata sendu Jongin.

Kali ini Kyungsoo bergeming. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok namja yang tiga tahun lalu sukses mengisi _**relung hatinya**_. Kyungsoo memandang sendu ketika indera penglihatannya kembali melihat bagaimana keadaan Jongin saat ini. Matanya sudah memerah, tenggorokannya pun tercekat ketika ia berusaha mati-matian menahan airmatanya agar tidak meloloskan diri dari kedua mata bulatnya.

" _**Kau sendiri yang melepaskanku Jongin.. Kenapa sekarang kau memintaku untuk kembali padamu?"**_ Kyungsoo berucap dengan suara parau. Sungguh—Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihat keadaan Jongin yang semakin berantakan seperti itu.

Jongin terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan yang terlontar dari Kyungsoo. Dalam hatinya membenarkan apa yang Kyungsoo katakan. Kyungsoo tidak akan meninggalkannya jika Jongin sendiri tidak membuat ulah. _**Ingat! Kau yang menanam, Kau juga yang akan menuai-nya.**_

Jongin mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kuat. Menancapkan kuku jarinya yang sudah panjang ke kulitnya—menyebabkan kulitnya mengeluarkan sedikit darah.

" Aku menyesal Kyung—kumohon maafkan aku. D—dan.. Dan kembali padaku Kyung, aku mencintaimu!" Jongin terus aja memohon pada Kyungsoo. Masih sangat berharap agar Kyungsoo mau menerimanya kembali.

Mencoba mendekati Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya perlahan-lahan. Matanya masih fokus memandang sendu ke arah Jongin. Setelah sampai, Kyungsoo lantas menarik tubuh rapuh Jongin ke dalam pelukannya—dan mengeluarkan airmatanya di ceruk leher Jongin.

Jongin sempat terkejut dengan pelukan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, namun setelahnya Jongin dengan eratnya membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit adegan pelukan itu terjadi, Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Jongin. Membawa kakinya untuk melangkah mundur, Kyungsoo kembali menatap Jongin dengan sendu. Airmatanya masih sedikit mengalir di kedua pipi bulatnya.

" A—apa pelukan itu berarti.. K—kau mau kembali pa—" Jongin belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya ketika melihat sosok namja mungil yang berada di hadapannya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

" Tiga tahun sudah berlalu—harusnya kau membuat hidupmu jauh lebih baik Jongin.." Kyungsoo bersuara.

" Sudah tidak ada hal yang harus diperbaiki di sini. Semuanya sudah selesai—_**kau dan aku sudah tidak**_ _**terikat dalam hubungan apapun**_," sedikit mengusap airmata yang kembali mengalir, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Aku sudah tenang dengan kehidupanku saat ini. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya. _**Aku hanya belum siap untuk menerima luka yang kapan saja bisa aku terima kembali—**_"

"—_**butuh usaha keras untuk aku menata kembali kepingan hatiku yang sudah kau hancurkan. Kau tahu? Dalam mimpi pun aku tidak pernah berpikir akan merasakan hal semenyakitkan itu—ketika kau mencintai seseorang justru kau tak pernah dihargai oleh orang yang kau cintai. Kau memang menjagaku dengan baik, tapi—kau tidak pernah menghargai diriku di kehidupanmu.**_" Kyungsoo terisak.

" Aku pernah berpikir, andai saja aku memiliki kekuatan indera keenam, aku pasti bisa melihat siapa saja orang-orang yang akan menyakitiku—dan aku akan menghindari mereka agar aku tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi ya—itu konyol sekali bukan? Hahahaha—" Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo dengan nanar. Airmatanya tak kunjung berhenti. Hatinya semakin sakit saat mendengar Kyungsoo berbicara seperti itu.

" _**Ayo kita buat cerita hidup kita masing-masing Jongin! Kau dengan masa depanmu dan aku dengan masa depanku! Aku hanya seseorang yang berada di masa lalumu.. dan kau tidak bisa untuk kembali ke masa itu. Seseorang tidak akan melangkah ke depan jika dirinya masih saja terjebak di lubang yang sama. Kumohon, perbaiki kehidupanmu dan lupakan aku Jongin**_!" Kyungsoo mengakhiri ucapannya. Kaki mungilnya kembali ia langkahkan untuk mendekati Jongin, dan tangannya dengan lembut mengusap airmata yang mengalir di wajah pucat sang mantan kekasih.

Menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangan munglinya, Kyungsoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. Kali ini senyuman manis yang Kyungsoo lukiskan untuk Jongin.

" K—kyung," Jongin tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memanggil nama Kyungsoo. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang kini berjarak cukup dekat dengannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengelus wajah Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Kyungsoo masih menangkup wajah Jongin—sebelum belahan _**heart shaped lips**_ miliknya mengecup kedua pipi Jongin serta dahi Jongin cukup lama. Dan Jongin memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan bibir Kyungsoo menempel dengan sempurna di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

.

.

" Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu.." Kyungsoo kembali berbicara setelah kecupannya pada kedua pipi Jongin dan dahinya sudah terlepas. Kembali membawa kakinya untuk melangkah mundur—kali ini jaraknya cukup jauh dari hadapan Jongin. Menghembuskan napas pelan, sebelum matanya menatap Jongin dengan serius.

" Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf lagi padaku—" Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya.

"—_**karena aku sudah memaafkanmu**_!" lanjut Kyungsoo.

Jongin melebarkan kedua matanya dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

" B—benarkah" tanya Jongin tak percaya. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

" _**Tapi—aku tidak bisa kembali padamu! Maafkan aku."**_

Kyungsoo menyelesaikan ucapannya dengan tenang. Membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melangkah pergi, menjauhi area kampus yang semakin lama terasa semakin mencekam untuk Kyungsoo. Hujan sudah reda dan itu artinya Kyungsoo bisa segera pulang.

Kyungsoo bukannya tidak tahu jika saat ini Jongin tengah bersimpuh di lantai yang dingin dengan kepala yang tertunduk. _**Kyungsoo hanya berusaha untuk tidak peduli.**_

.

.

_**Masa lalu hanya sebuah kenangan pahit untuk Kyungsoo.**_

_**Tidak ada gunanya memperbaiki kesalahan yang fatal, karena hasilnya tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya.**_

_**Kyungsoo sudah memilih keputusan yang terbaik—**_

—_**untuk mengakhiri semuanya.**_

.

.

_**Ryeoby Rin**_

.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap kosong lapangan yang berada di kampusnya. Makanan serta minuman yang tadi diberikan Kris untuknya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di samping tubuhnya—Jongin tidak berniat untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong dan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering.

Menolehkan kepalanya, Jongin menemukan sosok sang sahabat sekaligus Hyung untuknya—Kris—tengah menatapnya dengan sendu. Tangan besarnya Kris gunakan untuk mengelus helaian rambut Jongin dengan pelan.

" Makanlah Jongin, kau bisa sakit!" perintah Kris lembut.

Jongin tidak menuruti perintah Kris. Ia lebih memilih memandang lapangan kosong yang ada di depannya. Lapangan itu jauh lebih menarik daripada wajah tampan Kris.

Kembali—Kris merasa matanya sedikit memanas. Hatinya lagi-lagi seperti dicubit _**benda tajam tak kasat**_ _**mata. Menyakitkan—dan menyesakkan.**_

" Hyung.." Jongin bersuara.

" Ya Jongin?"

" _**Aku lelah**_."

" Kau lelah? Kalau begitu, ayo kita pulang dan kau bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman," Kris menggenggam erat tangan kanan Jongin dan mengajaknya berdiri. Tangan satunya ia rangkulkan di bahu Jongin—guna menjaga keseimbangan tubuh Jongin. Kris tahu, Jongin tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Melangkah pelan—hingga sedikit lagi sampai di depan gerbang kampusnya Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah depan—seolah tengah memperjelas hal apa yang sekarang ini tengah ia lihat.

Kris mengerutkan dahinya, lantas membawa matanya untuk ikut melihat apa yang tengah Jongin pandangi. Dan Kris bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang sedikit menegang—juga tubuh Jongin yang melemas.

.

.

Di seberang jalan kampusnya, Jongin dan Kris melihat Kyungsoo sedang berhadapan dengan namja yang lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Wajahnya tampan dan helain rambutnya berwarna coklat pekat. Namja tampan itu memajukan wajahnya, berniat untuk mengecup _**heart shaped lips**_ milik Kyungsoo. Namun gagal karena tangan mungil Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menutup bibirnya—dan namja tampan itu mendengus saat ia tidak berhasil untuk mengecup belahan bibir yang sangat menggoda itu.

Gagal mengecup bibir Kyungsoo, namja tampan itu kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo—cukup lama. Jongin dan Kris bisa melihat bagaimana bahagianya raut wajah Kyungsoo ketika bersama namja tampan itu.

Saling berpegangan tangan, Kyungsoo dan namja tampan itu melangkah pelan. Sesekali keduanya tertawa dengan begitu ceria. Menghilang di balik tikungan yang berada tidak jauh dari gedung kampus—juga _**menghilang dari pandangan Kris maupun Jongin.**_

" J—jongin.." Kris memanggil jongin dengan terbata.

" _**A—aku gagal .."**_ gumam Jongin dengan airmata yang kembali menetes.

.

.

.

.

_**Jongin telah melepaskan hal terindah yang ia miliki—**_

—_**dan juga telah membuang kesempatan yang ada.**_

_**Tuhan tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang sama untuk kedua kalinya pada seseorang—**_

—_**jika seseorang itu tidak dapat menjaga dan menghargainya.**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**Fin**_

.

.

.

_**hai hai hai ^^**_

_**aku datang kembali membawa sequel dari ff pertamaku The Betrayal ;)**_

_**gimana ffnya? memuaskan? apa mengecewakan?**_

_**jika mengecewakan..**_

_**maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf *tiruJongin***_

_**aku ngerasa tulisanku kali ini berantakan -_- soalnya waktu proses pengetikan ibu dan adikku selalu gangguin aku. ada ajah yg mereka lakukan yg dengan sukses ngebuat konsentrasiku hilang **_

_**aku ini tipikal orang yang kalo lagi serius gak boleh diganggu, soalnya kalo diganggu apa yang ada di pikiranku saat itu juga akan hilang tak bersisa. mudahnya sih aku kehilangan pikiranku untuk sementara **__** -_-**_

_**inih ajah udah lebih dari 5 kali aku ngeditnya, sumpah pengen nangis rasanya **__** *edisi curhat***_

_**maaf yah kalo kali ini ffnya berantakan *bow***_

_**dan mohon jgn timpuk aku karena lagi-lagi ffnya sad end *nyengir***_

_**aku kesulitan untuk ubah alur dari sad ke happy. lagipula menurutku ff inih lebih ngefeel kalo sad :D**_

_**jadi enak gak enak nikmatin ajah yah :D**_

_**aku juga heran sih sama diriku, aku gak suka ff sad end, tapi kenapa aku bisa buat ff sad end yah? -_-**_

_**dan paling spesial..**_

_**TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK REVIEW YANG KALIAN BERIKAN UNTUKKU.**_

_**TERIMAKASIH JUGA UNTUK KALIAN YANG MENDOAKANKU. AKU BERDOA YANG TERBAIK UNTUK KITA SEMUA ^^**_

_**Aku gak nyangka ada yang tertarik sama ffku *terharu***_

_**Pokoknya kalian semua sukses membuat jantungku berdegup dengan kencang ketika membaca review dari kalian. Aku gak bohong, aku jujur, jujur banget. Aku sampe lompat-lompat di kamar saking senangnya.**_

_**Sekali lagi TERIMAKASIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH *peluk satu-satu***_

_**nah, yang berkenan dan ikhlas..**_

_**bisa memberikan review untukku?**_

_**kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan terbuka^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih ^^**_


End file.
